Unfaithful
by fAlLeN.aNgEl.2006
Summary: Title doesn't really suit the story. This is about Lizzie and Edwin in High School basically. I haven't really figured out the plot yet. R&R! Sorry summary sucks! Story wayyyyyyyy better!
1. Chapter 1

It started out a normal day. Casey woke up and got in her usual 'Derek fights', as she liked to call them. After the fights, they ended up getting in a fight about who got the bathroom after breakfast.

Naturally, Nora and George had to settle this out and of course, Derek won. Only because this was still his house. And of course, Casey started in on one of her lectures on how this was unfair yadda yadda yadda. So, in everyone's opinion, it was an average day in the MacDonald-Venturi household.

Everyone that is, except Lizzie… Something's been weird about her for a couple of months. She's pale, skinnier, and all the signs of having an eating disorder, but her whole family and school know she doesn't.

During that morning, she was silent throughout breakfast and never helped Casey out with the fights. This was strange for her, since she and Case were so close. Nora, her mother, told her to get ready for school, and Liz did as she was told.

"Kids! You're going to be late!" George yelled up the stairs.

Casey and Lizzie were getting dressed. As soon as Lizzie was dressed, she walked into Casey's room so her older sister could do her hair and make-up. "Casey, will you do my hair and subtle make-up please?" she asked.

Casey, who had just pulled on a cute denim mini, looked at her sister and smiled. "Of course. What are sisters for?" she said smiling. Taking Lizzie's hand, she pulled her onto her bed and grabbed the brush.

Derek and Edwin were in Edwin's room. Derek was doing his best to help Ed pick something good out to wear to school, since he had a date today at lunch. "This'll work, Ed." Derek said handing Edwin a blue and white button up shirt along with a white shirt to wear underneath, a dark pair of blue jeans, and his black Etnies with a blue 'E'.

Edwin looked over what Derek had picked out and ran into his closet to change. In moments, he emerged. "Thanks Derek!" he said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"No problem Ed. Now, we better get downstairs before dad and Nora explode on us." Derek said pushing Edwin out of the room.

Nora and George stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the kids to come down. "Derek! Edwin! Lizzie! Casey! Mari! You're going to be late if you don't come down this instant!" Nora shouted.

Casey had just finished Lizzie's hair and make-up. She heard Edwin and Derek bounding down the stairs and smirked. She pushed Lizzie in front of her mirror and let her sister admire her reflection. "Lizzie, you look beautiful." Casey said standing behind her sister who was now 15 and heading into High School.

Because of something that happened last year, Case and Derek were held back two years in a row. This made them repeat senior year twice after having to endure it once already. Lizzie looked at her pink tank top and denim mini along with her white flats. Her hair was curly and pulled back into a ponytail and her make-up looked perfect. "Thanks Case. And you don't look so bad yourself." She said to her 20 year old sister. (A/N: I have no clue how much of an age difference there is between Lizzie and Casey, so I made something up. Also, Edwin and Lizzie look about the same age, and Derek and Casey are the same age, which makes Marti starting Middle School! Yay! Okay, on with the story…)

Casey rolled her eyes and dragged her sister out of the room. Smiling, she told Lizzie to stay put and walked down the stairs where Nora, George, Marti, Derek, and Edwin were waiting. "Case, where's your sister?" Nora asked making her way to the stairs to see if anything was wrong.

But Casey was too quick. She grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her back. Clearing her throat, she walked to the foot of the stairs. Looking up she nodded at Lizzie who smiled back. "I present to you, Elizabeth Danielle MacDonald!" she said, holding an arm out and up over her head, (A/N: Like Savannah White off of Wheel of Fortune.), while Lizzie descended the stairs.

Everyone in the household gasped, even Edwin and Derek. Nora had tears in her eyes and ran over to hug her daughter. "Oh Lizzie! I can't believe you're going to High School!" she cried, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"MOM!" she said slightly pushing her mom off of her. "You're going to break my ribs one of these days!" Lizzie smiled and rubbed her ribcage. Looking to Casey, she smiled again and hugged her. "Thanks Case. You're amazing when it comes to these things." Turning to the door, she grabbed her purse and cell phone, waiting for them to leave and looked shyly at Edwin.

**A/N: Okay, I don't know Lizzie's full name, so I made something up. What's going on between Edwin and Lizzie? You'll find out later! Maybe next chapter! R&R! I need five before I continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that day…_

Lizzie walked down the rows of tables in the Cafeteria of her new school. Casey had gotten special permission from all teachers to show Lizzie around that day. The only thing Liz couldn't wait for was her date today.

Even with an older sister known as the 'Grade Grubber' and 'Klutzilla', Lizzie was still the most popular girl. Smiling, she approached Edwin. "How are we going to keep the secret from everyone? Especially Derek and Casey, since their oldest and dating. I mean, you're supposed to keep Derek's rep." she said wrapping an arm around his waist.

Edwin sighed and looked at Lizzie. "Don't worry, babe. We'll tell them when the time is right. And I know I have to keep Derek's rep, but that will come some other day. Right now though, we have a lunch date to attend." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to their table.

What was great about Ed and Liz is that they were most popular. Everyone knew they were going to get together, stepsiblings or not. It didn't matter what Casey, Derek, Nora, or George thought. They were together, and that's all that mattered to them.

Lizzie sat down next to Edwin and sighed. Soon, the double doors opened and in walked Derek and Casey. Her eyes got wide and she nudged Edwin. "Edwin! What are we going to do?" she hissed.

Edwin felt Lizzie nudge him and looked where Lizzie was pointing. He gulped and shrugged. "I don't know. The great Edwin Venturi has absolutely no ideas." He said, copying something his brother said two years ago. Sighing, he looked at Derek and smirked, pointing at the girl on the _other_ side of him. All Derek did was nod in approval.

Casey followed Derek's gaze and raised her eyebrows in surprise as she noticed Lizzie sitting next to Edwin as well. Tilting her head to one side, she looked at Lizzie in confusion, as if to say: 'I thought you had a date today.'

Lizzie noticed Casey looking at her and shrugged. 'He's absent today.' She mouthed. Casey nodded in understanding. Her older sister put on a sad face and Lizzie did her best not to laugh. Shaking her head, Lizzie tried to tell her sister she was fine.

Moments later, the two left with Sam and Emily on either side. Both Lizzie and Edwin breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." Edwin told Lizzie lacing their fingers together.

Looking down at their fingers, Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand. This was going to be harder than they thought. Her salad looked tempting, but she had suddenly lost her appetite. Apparently so did Edwin. "Let's ditch. I'm not that hungry anymore." She said, grinning slyly.

"Right behind ya." Edwin said getting up. Everyone stopped eating and watched the couple leave. Of course, the two noticed, and before they left the cafeteria, they gave everyone a glare that made everyone shudder and go back to eating. The two loved their power. It came in usefulness a lot.

Sighing, Edwin took Lizzie's hand and led her into an empty classroom. Or at least, what they _thought_ was an empty classroom. As he opened the door, Lizzie, Edwin, and two other people gasped. "What the heck?" Edwin exclaimed looking at the two more closely.

**A/N: Who are the two people in the classroom? You'll find out next chapter. By the way, the pairings are: Casey/Sam; Derek/Emily; Edwin/Lizzie; and OC/OC. The two original characters will be introduced in a couple of chapters. I seriously need reviews. When I don't get reviews, it makes me feel like you guys don't like my story. And this might turn into a Hannah Montana/High School Musical crossover. Not sure though. It's in my head for now! Next chapter might be posted later today. Please REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie covered her mouth when she saw Casey. "Casey?" she said confused. Looking to the other person, she saw him. Derek. Her stepbrother. Edwin's brother. **(A/N: Okay, there is going to be slight Dasey in this story too!)**

Apparently Casey and Derek were as surprised Lizzie and Edwin because they both went flying off the desk they were sitting on. "Yes Lizzie?" Casey asked her sister. Her brown hair was down out of its bun and tangled.

Derek looked just as disheveled. His brown hair which normally lies flat was now tangled and half of his coat was off. He shot Edwin and Lizzie a look and opened his mouth to say something, but Lizzie cut him off.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie practically shouted. It took a squeeze on her shoulder from Edwin to calm her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him clenching his jaw. Casey and Derek had never stooped this low, even for revenge. Actually, Casey had never gone this low, even for revenge.

Casey nervously scratched her arm, trying to answer her sister. How was she supposed to tell her 15 year old sister that she was sort of dating their stepbrother? _ Wait, who IS that with Lizzie? Ray? No. Chad? No. Jeremiah? No. Scott? No. E-_ Casey's thoughts stopped when the light from the outside window shone on the boy. None other than Edwin Venturi. Narrowing her eyes at Lizzie and Edwin, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I could ask you the same thing." She said looking to Derek. (A/N: There's the Casey we know and love!)

Apparently Casey's words stunned Lizzie and Edwin into silence, since no one was speaking. Derek was quiet too. It actually took a hard glare and nudge from Case to take Derek out of his thoughts. "What she said." He said yawning slightly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her stepbrother. That was a typical Derek. Make out with someone and act all nonchalant about it. Well, it was actually kind of hard to explain to her older sister about what was going on. Though making out with Derek did qualify a girl to explain something when cornered. "Well, I was looking for my history class. It's my first day to a new school. Don't get all third degree on me!" Lizzie said angrily. She shot Edwin a look, telling him to back her up.

Edwin's mouth dropped all the way to the floor at what Lizzie said. Quickly, he regained his composure. "Yeah. We forgot some notes that Mr. Norris is the new teacher for freshman and he believes in starting early!" he said rolling his eyes. All of this was true; except for the whole: 'we forgot some notes' part.

Casey looked skeptical, but caved. "Alright, well, your history class is upstairs two classrooms on the right." She instructed. Hopefully, the two forgot about their question. Since they didn't bring it up, she decided to fix her hair quickly and help Derek with his. Boy was Casey wrong. Because just then, two certain people walked by. Apparently Edwin noticed and nudged Lizzie in the ribs and pointed to the two.

Both kids smirked. Lizzie waved at Emily and Edwin waved at Sam. Sam and Emily, upon seeing Liz and Ed, walked over. Edwin shot Casey and Derek a look that read, 'Better get something straight.' Smirking, they both waited for the other two to approach.


End file.
